


Noon

by boobooyt



Series: A day [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The third part of a day series, posted in my journal before.<br/>A day series is sometime related to each other and sometime not but it's a series based on each time of the day and has the same setting.<br/>thanks <a href="http://opalhime.livejournal.com/">opalhime</a>  for beta</p>
    </blockquote>





	Noon

**Author's Note:**

> The third part of a day series, posted in my journal before.  
> A day series is sometime related to each other and sometime not but it's a series based on each time of the day and has the same setting.  
> thanks [opalhime](http://opalhime.livejournal.com/) for beta

Yuto took a quick look at the wall clock and realized that he had taken a long nap. It was almost noon when he woke up. Blame his hectic schedule, he had no choice but to give in to the sleepiness and gained a few hours of sleep after having a delicious breakfast made by his boyfriend. He was taking a nap in the living room, sleeping on the couch. He recalled that he and his boyfriend was watching a TV program and they chatted about some stuff. But he couldn’t remember when he started drifted to sleep. The next thing he remembered was the silhouette of his boyfriend reflected on the floor.

He trailed the silhouette up to the ankle before continuing further up. His boyfriend was wearing a comfortable shorts. It was short but since the one wearing it wasn’t that tall, it ended up covering half of his lower legs, showing some milky white skin. Yuto was mesmerized when he finally got a full look of him.

His boyfriend was leaning against the wall, slightly bending one of his legs, and enjoying the view outside the big window. He held a white cup which Yuto guessed that it was hot tea. Since it was winter, the sun couldn’t get to blast its light –despite that it was noon– but somehow the sun could still give a breathtaking sight when its light fell down upon him. Yuto was once again drawn to him. The beauty in front of him was his boyfriend and sometimes his brain couldn’t believe that it was real.

His eyes refused to break the gaze on him. He felt like he could do this forever, lying down while looking at him.

His wish was broken the moment his boyfriend turned his head toward him, “Yutti, you’ve woken up.”

“Good morning Yama-chan” Yuto greeted with a grin.

“It’s noon.” And they both laughed at that.


End file.
